


What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?

by LoserLucas (planetsandstars)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandstars/pseuds/LoserLucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when Luke decides to get up that he notices. He manages to get to the bathroom and somehow flick on the light and make it to the mirror without any real issues, aside from the fact that his heart is racing in his chest, which is kind of the issue here, because when he fell asleep Luke doesn’t remember being a girl. </p>
<p>Or Luke wakes up one morning as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that this story is based on stereotypes of what a girl is and offends anyone.
> 
> I hope it's okay and that you enjoy. 
> 
> (Title taken from 'New Americana' by Halsey)

It takes Luke a little time for him to realise that something is different. The light is filtering in through the terrible hotel curtains and he thinks he must remember to put in some feedback about that and when he reaches out for his phone to check the time he sees that it’s 8am. Nothing is particularly out the ordinary, although after a show he usually doesn’t resurface before midday unless they’re forced to do something productive. He'd usually check whether Ashton was awake and if he was demand early morning cuddles and kisses and if he wasn’t he'd curl himself as close of possible without waking him and demand them as soon as he woke up. 

Luke slides his phone back onto the bedside table and turns over to check on Ashton. He’s in that weird post waking-up still half asleep time where he's sure he could fall back asleep instantly if he lay back down. He shivers when something tickles his back and briefly wonders whether he should also politely tell the hotel to check the beds for stray hairs. Ashton is of course asleep, his hair a fluffy mess against the pillow, and Luke wants nothing more than to kiss him but doesn’t because Ashton’s working hard recently, spending more time than any of them practising to make sure he's the best he can be for the fans. Luke doesn’t know how anyone can ever say that Ashton doesn’t love their fans to pieces. 

It’s when Luke decides to get up and head to the bathroom when he notices and he thinks he does pretty well not to have a complete meltdown and scream. As it is he manages to get to the bathroom and somehow flick on the light and make it to the mirror without any real issues, aside from the fact that his heart is racing in his chest, which is kind of the issue here, because when he fell asleep Luke doesn’t remember being a girl. 

Luke discovers that the thing tickling his back is hair own hair and that it falls halfway down his spine without any hint of a curl or wave. The thing he's most concerned about though is the fact that his cartoon pyjama top which he can only wear in front of Ashton is now stretched across his chest because, well, boobs. Luke isn’t entirely sure how to react, whether he wants to cry or investigate every part of his new body but he is sure that he doesn’t know how this happened or why and that he's not sure how to tell Ashton. He hears Ashton let out a little snuffling snore from the bedroom and Luke turns briefly towards the door, considers going out there and just showing Ashton what’s up, when he chickens out. He pushes the door to with maybe too much force, locks it quickly and slides down onto the floor. 

What the fuck?

How did he go to sleep as a guy and wake up like this? He runs a hand through his hair and it’s weird just how much of it there is and how heavy it is and how annoying he's finding it. He slides across the floor and grabs one of Ashton’s hair ties from his bag on the counter without looking at himself in the mirror because that’s too much right now and he doesn’t think he heart can take it. Luke ties his hair back the best he can, probably terribly, and tries to think. It’s hard when he's distracted by how different this being a girl business is and, well, boobs. Luke’s not entirely sure how weird it is to feel yourself up but he decides to do it anyway in case he suddenly turns back and the opportunity is gone. It half feels okay and half feels terribly weird and Luke leans back against the wall with a huff. 

The biggest question is what is he going to do? They have a show tomorrow night and if he hasn’t changed back by then . . . then what? They can’t cancel. Plus he'd have to tell Calum and Michael and everyone else and he thinks he’d die of embarrassment. It isn’t something he can just casually say over breakfast. Michael would probably have spit scrambled eggs over Calum just by him walking into the room. He doesn’t want to even imagine what they would all say to him. Heck, he can’t even bring himself to go out there and tell, or show, Ashton what’s happened. Luke takes a breath and wills himself to calm down before he stands up and decides to look at himself properly in the mirror. 

Luke’s not sure what to make of himself. He doesn’t know if he looks pretty as a girl or not, only that it’s his face on a girl’s body and it’s creepy. He pulls his hair out of his rushed ponytail and lets it settle around his shoulders. It’s way too long and inconvenient but it looks kind of nice and he thinks if he's going to tell Ashton that he needs to look as best as he can. There’s no making this any easier than it is and he decides to get it over with and unlocks the door. 

***

“Ashton” Luke says gently, shaking his shoulder, “Ashton” it’s more urgent this time and Ashton mumbles sleepily before opening his eyes. Luke is knelt on the floor next to him and he blinks. “What are you doing? What time is it?” he reaches for his phone but Luke catches his wrist. 

“It’s like 9” okay, so maybe Luke spent way too long in the bathroom freaking out, “There’s something I’ve got to show you”

“Okay” Ashton says warily, more awake now. He’s frowning at Luke strangely and Luke feels like he actually might cry which would make the situation a thousand times more embarrassing. 

“Um, Luke . . .?”

“Okay, so I woke up this morning like, not myself. Like . . . not me” Luke says

“What?” Luke’s heart is racing again and he wipes his sweaty hands on the duvet. 

“I mean like . . . not as a guy” he says the last part quietly and Ashton is still confused and frowning at him deeper and looking half concerned and half annoyed. 

“Luke, did you wake me up to fuck with me? Because I’m tired and if you did . . .”

“No!” Luke says, entirely too defensively, but he can’t have Ashton angry at him otherwise he’ll feel more terrible about having to tell him. Ashton can see how upset Luke looks and his face softens. 

“What is it then baby?” he asks. Luke sighs and pulls on a strand on his hair, showing it to Ashton. 

“I don’t know how, or why, but when I woke up this morning it was as a girl” he says clearly, before burying his face in the duvet. 

*

Ashton blinks slowly at Luke for a second, taking in what he just said, before climbing out of bed and lowering himself onto the floor next to Luke. 

“What?” he asks, entirely confused, until he sees exactly what Luke means. 

“Oh”

“Exactly” Luke says, still pressed against the bedding. Ashton tries to pull him away from it gently but Luke resists. “No”

“Luke” Ashton says softly, “Come on” Luke shakes his hair and Ashton notices how long his hair is and how it moves across his back. Ashton reaches over to take a strand of it between his fingers. 

“Luke?” he tries again and he hears Luke sigh and he sits up slowly, turning around to Ashton. 

 

Ashton doesn’t think he could ever be prepared for a moment like this. Like, how are you supposed to act when one of your best friends, a guy you’ve known your whole life as a guy, is suddenly sitting in front of you as a girl. Ashton doesn’t want to stare, because it’s degrading and impolite, but he kind of can’t help it because well, boobs. 

Neither of them say anything for a moment until Ashton lets out a shaky laugh. 

“Well, at least you’re hot” he says. 

***

They’ve moved to the bed and Luke has changed into a different shirt to avoid ruining his other one and Ashton is trying to keep his gaze shoulders up. 

“So, I guess . . .” Ashton says, forcing his eyes to stay on Luke’s face. “This is weird” he pulls on Luke’s hair again. 

“Weird for you?! What about me? I’m the one who’s actually a girl in case you didn’t notice”

“Luke, I could hardly not notice” Ashton says, gesturing airily towards his chest. Luke sighs. 

“Look, you can just have a quick look and feel if you want, I mean, I know you want to” Ashton splutters. 

“Luke! I . . . I couldn’t . . . I’m . . .”

“Fucking hell, just get it out of the way and then we can focus on what we do next” Ashton looks at Luke and it’s disconcerting seeing Luke but it not quite being Luke. He doesn’t want to admit that he wants this, but Luke is offering it to him, and he didn’t ask so . . . 

Ashton reaches across and lightly runs a finger along the swell of Luke’s chest. Ashton’s so used to Luke being as flat as a board and hard lines and sharp bones that feeling him as soft and curvy is entirely too strange. He runs his hand along the same pattern again, although slower, and with more purpose and Luke closes his mouth to avoid any sounds coming out because it feels strange, and by that he means strangely good. He eyes shut briefly when Ashton does it again. He didn’t think about what it would feel like to feel those things as a girl but it’s scary and almost too much for him. 

“You okay?” Ashton asks and Luke nods. Ashton moves his hand away and Luke pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them. This is all kinds of weird and crazy. 

***

“I’d fuck you Luke, you’re hot” Michael says matter of factly. 

“Are you saying that I’m normally ugly?” Luke demands

“Not exactly. But I’m definitely 100% more likely to want to fuck you now than I normally would”

“I . . .” Luke starts

“But there was that one time . . .” Calum says before Ashton clamps a hand over his mouth. Ashton does not like to talk about the time when Michael was curious and Luke let Michael fuck his mouth so long as Ashton watched. It’s not the weirdest thing they’ve ever done but it’s up there. 

“So, have you two fucked yet?”

“What?” Luke demands and Michael smirks. 

“You know you dimwit, you and Ashton, have you done the thing?” he's deliberately saying that and Luke rolls his eyes. 

“Michael, sometimes I think you’re way too interested in mine and Ashton’s sex life for it to be healthy”

“Hey, I’m just looking out for you guys. Making sure you have an appropriate amount of sex” he shrugs, “So, have you?”

“No” Ashton says firmly and Michael’s eyes bug.

“What? You have this like, once in a lifetimes chance to fuck not just a girl, but Luke as a girl. Why the fuck are you passing up on this?” Ashton looks across at Luke. He looks uncomfortable in this new body which isn’t surprising but Ashton can’t deny that Luke does look incredibly good as a girl. 

*

“What are we going to do about the show? I mean, we can’t exactly go onstage with Luke looking like that. Everyone would be hecka confused” Calum says and they’re quiet for a moment. Luke looks up and from where he’s sitting attempting to braid his hair, although he’s not entirely sure where he learnt how to do it from, and offers a shrug. This is a weird situation for them all. 

“Come here” Ashton says finally, frustrated with Luke’s pathetic attempts to plait. He scoots across the bed closer to him and takes over. 

“Can I try?” Michael asks when Ashton has finished one plait. Luke looks across at him. He’s half expecting them to want to start doing makeovers or something and would only be half surprised if Michael pulled out a lip-gloss. Although Michael isn’t as gentle as Ashton and some hair gets caught in the band, causing Luke to yelp and swear loudly, Michael gets there in the end. 

“It’s pretty crap compared to mine” Ashton boasts and Michael attempts to smack him but Ashton scoots out of the way with a laugh.

“Can I try again?” he whines.

“No, I want a go” Calum says and Luke huffs.

“Look, this might be all fun and games and hair braiding times to you guys but in case you didn’t realise I’m the one who’s a girl” Luke looks at the others seriously and they look back sheepishly. 

“Yeah . . . sorry” Calum says and Luke sighs. 

“Okay, look, you can try once but then you have to help me figure out a solution . . .”

“Yes!” Calum says, way too enthusiastically and Luke only sighs again through Michael’s loud protests. 

***

It’s not that there’s anything wrong with being a girl, it’s more just that Luke is confused and the others are acting weird and he just wants things to go back to normal. Where he can sit in a room without three pairs of eyes scrutinising him like he’s some amazing piece of art or something. 

“We can just pretend Luke is a potential girlfriend or something. Just until he switches back”

“If that happens” Calum supplies unhelpfully and Ashton hits his shoulder. 

“We could just pretend you’re ill and go on without you”

“What about the fans?” Luke asks. He hates letting them down when they’re the reason they’re here, able to do everything they can. 

“Well, it’s either you tell them the truth and go onstage, or you hide out at the hotel feigning illness which personally I’d rather do. I mean, the fans might think you’re crazy and you end up in a mental hospital and you can never go onstage ever again and we’ll have to come visit you and smuggle in cookies and . . .”

“Shut the fuck up Michael” Calum says and Michael shoots him a look before going quiet. 

“Well” Ashton says, “I don’t quite think that’ll happen. But it might be pretty hard to explain to them . . .”

“Let’s just think about that over dinner, I’m starving” becoming a girl has done nothing to stop Luke’s forever and constant desire to eat. 

***

 

Ashton’s listening to Luke talking until he realises that he hasn’t heard a thing Luke’s been saying and that all he’s doing is watching Luke’s lips move. He's not entirely too sure if it’ll be different kissing Luke as a girl but he kind of wants to try it. Luke is only mildly confused when Ashton leans forwards and a little disgruntled huff escapes his mouth at being cut off. 

Luke’s lips are still chapped and their position is slightly awkward but it’s still Luke and Ashton still enjoys kissing him more than anything. Ashton pushes away the hair that tickles his cheek and smiles against Luke’s mouth. They pull away and Luke’s hair covers his face and his cheeks are tinged pink and Ashton pulls him into his side. 

“You know I could kind of get used to this you being a girl business”

*

(When Luke wakes up back to normal there’s a part of him that kind of misses being a girl.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
